Composite panels with visible carbon fiber weaves have been molded by the autoclave cure of a hand lay-up of carbon fiber/epoxy prepreg into a single-sided mold. After subassembly, if needed, the panels are coated with clear primers and/or clear topcoats to satisfy automotive surface finishing requirements while maintaining the visibility of the fiber weaves. Resin transfer molding using matched molds and dry fiber weaves is also a known method for molding such composite panels.